Choice
| Seats2 Title = Cabinet | Seats2 = | Website = www.choiceparty.dg | }} Choice is a political party which operates in The Republic of Dolgaria. It was formed in 3811 by Ensor Taylor and other politicians, fed up with the stale social democratic political atmosphere and the one party politics of the country. In the April 3812 elections, Choice came last in the elections with only 0.04% of the total votes and in the April 3816 elections Choice only achieved 0.06% of the total votes, thus gaining no seats. Policies Choice's policies include major reforms of the education system in Dolgaria. In July 3815, Choice submitted a bill asking for major changes in education including legalizing home schooling, lowering the age of compulsory education from 18 to 16, outlawing religious schools and no longer having children need to show respect while the national anthem plays in school. Choice leader Ensor Taylor stated "religious schools brainwash children into religions that they may not otherwise belong to, school should be a place of education, not faith. We believe children should be allowed to believe in what they want to believe in without schools pushing views upon them, which is also the reason we don't think they have to show respect while the national anthem is played in school daily". The Arch Party also voted in favor of this bill but at the last minute decided to abstain along with The Forward Party of Dolgaria thus the bill was never passed. All four proposals were proposed in another bill soon after by Choice which was created one year later in July 3816, this time Arch Party voted in favor however The Forward Party of Dolgaria did not and due to them having more seats, the bill was never passed. Eventually after many attempts of trying, in 3818 Arch proposed an education bill which would legalize home schooling and lower the age of compulsory education to which The Forward Party voted yes to along with The Progressive Party, and thus the bill is expected to pass. Choice advocates changes in foreign policy. They proposed a bill with three proposals, mostly to tighten boarder control for visitors to the country, to completely cut out foreign aid and to give more restrictions to diplomatic immunity. Arch Party was in favor however The Forward Party was not and thus this bill was never passed. However Arch in 3818 proposed a bill just in favour od giving more restrictions to diplomatic immunity and The Forward Party voted in favor, thus the bill is expected to pass. Choice leader Ensor Taylor is openly isolationist. Choice advocates changes in economic policy. In 3818 Choice proposed a bill which proposals included having the government own all banks as opposed to the government operating a central bank and others being private, removing regulation to gambling and legalizing everyone the right to view pornography with consenting adults depicted. Although Arch and The Progressive Party voting no with Arch voicing large disapproval of allowing pornography to be legal for everyone to view, The Forward Party voted yes and thus this bill is expected to be passed. In 3818 Choice proposed only guaranteeing benefits for low-income/poor families as opposed to current legalization of guaranteeing benefits to both low-income families and large families, which Choice believes is unfair because under current legalization large families will be given benefits regardless of financial situation. The Progressive Party created a bill proposing all government employees have to promise political independence, for which at first Choice was against but after things being explained clearer, Choice decided to vote in favor. The Progressive Party also created a bill proposing tighter regulation to private clinics, which all parties in Dolgaria voted yes for, all parties showed strong support for this bill. Choice in 3818 proposed protecting works with copyrights but the nation is bound by an act by The league of Technology and Media Freedom which prohibits this, this requests that we repeal this. Electoral History Parliamentary Head of State Category:Political parties in Dolgaria Category:Political parties Category:Dolgaria Category:Parties